Itsuka Junsin
by Smack
Summary: Sealing someone away for all eternity is not a good way to get on their good side. She's had a long time to sit in her anger and plan her revenge. After a hundred years, she's got a plan that could bring down the entire world.
1. Prelude to Terror

Itsuka Junsin  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters associated with it. I am not making any money off this so if you suit me, you'd be wasting your time.  
  
Author's Note: I am here to warn you. This chapter is very messed up. It's more of an introduction to the main character and plot then a chapter but whatever. The next one is a more "traditional" chapter. Those of you who have read my other FY fic will probably like this one, too, once it gets going. Oh, the title means "Ever Pure" in case you didn't know. Anyway, I'll just start the story now. . .  
  
Chapter 1: Prelude to Terror  
  
I am love.  
  
I am hate.  
  
I am alive yet I am dead.  
  
This is my fate.  
  
The only thing I am sure of is that I am pure. Pure is a funny term to use, however. People automatically connect the word "pure" with "good." But I am not good. Nor am I evil. I am just. . .pure. But pure can mean good or evil. It can mean anything as long as it is only one thing. So perhaps I am not pure after all.  
  
I protect the pure, though. Indeed, there was a time when people knew of me, believed in me, but that time has ended. Now they are afraid to even speak my name aloud. Not many people open their minds to me anymore. No one seeks me out. Those that claim to have seen or spoken to me are often called insane and locked away in a prison where the only things that will listen to them are the rats that infest their cells. Serves them right. Most of them were lying anyway.  
  
But there are occasions when people do seek me out and I answer them. These people are often surprised when I reply. What did they expect? They called me. They often have the potential for greatness if only they would listen to my wisdom. But they rarely do. Therefore, they must not be pure or worthy my time.  
  
You must be wondering by now what exactly I am. What am I? It is such a wonderful question. Such a question is truly worthy of an answer, which I will give you, in time. I am, as I have already said, the protector of the pure. I also protect the lost souls. I protect anything that requires my protection. On good days, that is. On bad ones, I am a voice in the back of your head, the sweet little whisper of temptation, an all-powerful voice of persuasion. People tend to listen more when I am that, which makes me happy.  
  
I have traveled to many worlds, even through time and space itself. I have been to the future and it is an even stranger place than the present. There, I am nothing more than a legend at best. They compare me to the Furies of ancient Greece. I am like them, I suppose, but I should not be confused with them. The Furies torture criminals, I create them. That's on bad days.  
  
Now, back to the question of who I am. I have been described as both a demon and a spirit. I used to have a physical form and be free to roam around the world, to come and go as I pleased. But now, the gods have confined me to a single location and taken away my physical form. They have trapped me here against my will for what seems like an eternity. All I can do to pass the time is observe the world as it goes on through a small portal. I know why they trapped me here but it doesn't make sense. They never even gave me a chance to defend myself. I didn't do anything wrong. They say I can leave once I find someone who will trust me. They think it will never happen but I know it will, someday. I don't know who they are to give me orders. I am far more powerful than them and if they had not worked together to seal me here, I would have escaped long ago. In a couple of decades they will be reduced to mere memories anyway. I will live on while they fade. I have seen the future, I know.  
  
The future people believe that the people of my time, those who believe in many gods, are primitive. I do not think so. We have accomplished far more than they with what we have to work with. They say our gods do not exist but how would they know? Our gods are real. All gods are real. They just lose power once people stop believing in them. Much like myself. Here I am, living a life as a shadow, because no one believes in me. But I will find someone. Oh yes. . .I will get my revenge.  
  
As I have said, I have nothing to do but watch these people, all day long, day after day. And I have spent many days in this place. This provided me with a lot of time to plan my revenge. I can still infiltrate the minds of the people I watch, if they are open enough, but not much else. That is all I need, however, to regain my strength. I think I have found someone I can manipulate to do my bidding. First, I must watch him some more. Then I can proceed with my plan to get my physical self back. Once I do that, hehe, nothing can stop me from wandering the dimensions freely once more. But before I do that, I must get my revenge on the gods who put me here. The man I have chosen is very important to one of them; the one who convinced the others to condemn me here. Suzaku. . .you will pay!  
  
This man, Genrou I believe his name is, is one of Suzaku's warriors. The priestess hasn't found him yet and without him Suzaku cannot be summoned. This I have learned from watching other people. If Suzaku cannot be summoned, Konan will collapse and chaos will brew. Then, I can move on to a new dimension and leave this one and its gods to rot. You see I am not good. I seek revenge. I want revenge. Perhaps that is why I am compared to the Furies. It is not important. What it is important is that I accomplish my goal.  
  
I am watching Genrou now. He seems to be a bandit, which is always a plus. Their minds are already twisted and they are not foreigners to temptation. I have not entered his mind yet. I cannot. It could give Suzaku a clue. He must not know of my plan. I must not let anything or anyone stand in the way of my goal this time. That is why I must only watch him for now.  
  
I stalk around my confinement. I am sick of this space! It is bad enough that I am reduced to an un-menacing shadow spirit without having to be trapped in a room, too! I hate hate hate hate HATE them! That is why I must get my revenge. I have lost my sense of self. I do not even know what I look like anymore. Having no physical form, I have no reflection. I cannot see myself even if I put my hand in front of my face. All I see is a dark shadow. It has its good points, too, I guess. I can inhabit bodies sometimes and make them do what I want. This may make me sound evil, but I am not. As I have said, I am not evil nor am I good.  
  
Genrou is an interesting person: a bandit with a heart. Who would have thought they exist? He intrigues me. Perhaps that is why I have chosen him. Possibly, but not entirely. I have looked into the minds of his friends to find out more about him. Some of them were helpful others were not. One bandit, Kouji, was very helpful. I will consider sparing him from the chaos later. I'll consider it but it probably won't happen.  
  
The gods do not know that I can still enter people's minds. They think I am powerless without a body. One of them, Byakko, convinced the others to give me the portal so I would have something to do. They did not think that I enter people's minds using it. The fools. Their gift to me will be their downfall. All I have to do is be able to look into the eyes of a person to see into their soul and reach their minds and take control.  
  
I am missing one minor detail to my master plan. I have no name. If I am asked my name, which will probably happen, what will I say? If I told him my real name, he would think I was insane and my plan would fail. I have had many other names over the years but none have been the least bit flattering. So I must think of a name.  
  
You must be wondering about my plan by now. Well, I cannot tell you it yet. You could be a spy for the gods for all I know. It will become painfully clear to you all soon enough. All I can tell you now is that not everyone would be able to pull it off. I am not trying to sound conceited but it has many areas in which people may experience a change of heart. But I will not fail for I have been doing this for far to long to begin to feel sorry for my victims. I do what I have to do. It is the way I am.  
  
I have another flaw in my plan that I did not foresee until now. I do not know what I will end up looking like when I get my physical form back. It might not be the same as it was before. I do not even know if I will have clothes on when I go to the surface. Being a shadow spirit, I do not own any clothes. The gods did not see why I would need them. After all, as far as they know, no one will ever see me. Oh well. . .I will do what I have to even if it means mugging some traveler. I have done worse. But if I get my powers back, I may be able to orb myself some clothes. I think I have even thought of a decent name for myself. Nephiro. It is weird, I will admit that, but it could work. I must prepare now. The time of my retribution is near.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok, that's the first chapter. The next one will be out soon. It actually has some action in it. This one was needed because obviously most of the story is going to revolve around her plan. What is this so- called "plan" of hers and how can it possibly cause the downfall of an entire world? Who is she and what is she? All of this will be explained at some point.  
  
Oh, here's a hint of what's to come because I'm so nice (not).  
  
"I'm free!!!" I yelled as loud as my voice would allow me. I couldn't help it. It had been such a long time since I felt grass on my feet and the sun on my skin. Hell, it's been a long time since I had skin.  
  
There ya go. Until next time!  
  
~Smack 


	2. Let the Plan Commence

Disclaimer: "I do not own any Fushigi Yuugi characters that my little heart may choose to put in this fic."  
  
Thanks to. . .  
  
Otaku Pitcher: I should have known you'd be my first reviewer again! This story is a little dark, isn't it? I'm glad you like it. Oh, Wishful is going great but I haven't written any new stuff (I'm on chapter 29, though, so don't worry) because I have to go back and change some other chapters that haven't been put up yet before I can. I should be putting up chapter 16 soon, too, so check for that too.  
  
shadow priestess: Thanks, I think. . . I'm glad you don't want to hurl yourself off a cliff because of this story. That would plague my conscious for a while. Well, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Cortney: I'm glad you like it! And I didn't even make you wait that long for the next chapter!  
  
Author's Note: I decided to put this chapter up quickly because I was in a good mood. I've had it typed for a while (it was on my friend's fic site) so don't think I worked extremely hard to get it up or anything. I just had to make revisions. Well. . .this chapter isn't as dark as the first but just to warn you, Nephiro is evil. Enjoy!  
  
Oh, '. . .' will represent the rare thoughts of Nephiro, or any other character whose thoughts she knows.  
  
Chapter 2: Let the Plan Commence!  
  
I have been watching Genrou for a couple of hours now. I believe it is time for me to make my move. He appears to be looking for something to help the leader of the bandits, who is sick. I find that funny, in a way. Why should he care if the leader dies? Then he would be made leader. Isn't that what he would want? Yet, still he cares. How cute. Not.  
  
It is time to enter his mind. I concentrate but it seems to be blocked. I can't even get all the way in. It's as if he has some sort of protection on his mind. How can this be? No one is out of my reach. I guess I will just have to do it the old fashion way and call out to him. "Genrou. . ." I whisper into his mind.  
  
"Huh? Who said that? Show yourself!" he yelled. He looked around for the source, completely bewildered.  
  
"Open your mind to me. I can help you," I continued in a low, seductive whisper.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, obviously still confused. It was always fun to watch people when they hear me speak. If I do it right, I can make them, and the people around them, think they are insane. Fortunately for him, I needed him to be sane, so I had to "tell" him who I was, although I never really tell anyone who I am. I make them guess.  
  
I decided to check his mind first before answering his question. It seems his confused state helped open up his mind to me. It looks like he doesn't want to be a warrior of Suzaku after all. He would rather just remain a bandit. I can definitely use that. "You know perfectly well who this is. You are just too scared to say it. Who else that you know of would be offering to help a lost soul? And you are undeniably a lost soul, searching for a way to save your beloved leader," I answered. I was using all the seductive power that my voice had. I had worked for so long perfecting the hypnotic power of my voice over the years and this was like the final test. He just has to take the bait then I can reel him in. He's almost there. . . I could feel his mind connecting the idea. So close I am to freedom!  
  
"You mean. . .all the legends. . .?" he whispered, as though he was afraid to say it out loud.  
  
"Yes, they were true. I do exist. Just say you believe in me and I can help you." 'Come on Genrou. . .take the bait.'  
  
"How can you help me? I thought you were sealed away by the gods," he questioned. 'He pays way too much attention to the stories! I will get him yet! You cannot escape my grasp, Genrou. No one can!'  
  
"I was but that did not stop me from speaking to you now did it? I can still help you I just can't leave this place. I watch what is going on in the world. Most recently, I have been watching Mt. Leikaku. What I have seen there I am not sure you will like but if you want, I can tell you what has been going on in your absence," I offered. I knew that he would immediately think that the leader was dead. It was an unquestionable fact. But will he ask me about it?  
  
He looked like he was considering whether or not to ask me about it. He will give in to his curiosity and for that, he will give himself over to me. I won't have to do a thing. "Hakurou. . .did he. . .?" he asked, quietly.  
  
I smirked despite the subject of the conversation. He may as well just give up. I own him now. I could feel my power start to come back to me. "Yes, he died a few weeks ago. Another bandit, Eiken, took over. I am truly sorry." I did my best to sound sincere but it was hard. I wasn't sad. I was about to be freed.  
  
"What should I do?" He just condemned himself. This was too easy. You should never ask me for advice for you will never get good advice if you do that. I only give good advice if I offer to give it, not if you ask me for it. Asking me for it tells me that you want it and that implies that you are too stupid to think of something yourself. Stupid people cannot be pure therefore they don't deserve good advice. It is the way I work.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky. I have taken an interest in you and will help you out. This time. First, you must return home and reclaim what is rightfully yours from that arrogant imposter. I wish I could advise you further but it might seem strange if you talk to yourself out in the open and I cannot go to you. I am sure you will figure out what to do. After all, you never know when someone will show up and help you," I answered.  
  
"Thank you. I'm really grateful for your help. I'll do what you said," he declared. "I believe in you."  
  
My power flowed back to me in full force and I began to feel like myself again. "You're welcome, Genrou." I felt a tingly sensation come over my body, like when you first move your foot after it falls asleep. I looked down at my arm and sure enough, the shadow was disappearing and being replaced by my usual skin tone. I stretched, putting motion back into the muscles that for so long have remained idle. 'I'm back. . .'  
  
I snapped my fingers and appeared in the forest near where Genrou had just been. "I'm free!!!" I yelled as loud as my voice would allow me. I couldn't help it. It had been such a long time since I felt grass on my feet and the sun on my skin. Hell, it's been a long time since I had skin. I looked down at myself to see if I had clothes. 'Of course not. . .' I snapped my fingers again and a dress appeared on my body. Not my style but it's better than being nude, I suppose. "Man I missed my powers!" I knew that I wouldn't look the same as my true form, (I never do), and had no clue what I looked like. I get a different body every time I go to the surface to impersonate a mortal.  
  
"Is someone there?" I heard a voice that sounded like Genrou's ask. A face appeared out of the trees and sure enough, it was him. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Nephiro. Who are you?" I answered, returning the question. I was shocked by how innocent my voice sounded. It was disgracing.  
  
"The name's Genrou," he responded. "You shouldn't be wandering around the forest alone. It's dangerous."  
  
'Maybe I can use the innocence somehow.' I looked down at the forest floor. "I'm lost. I was trying to get to Mt. Leikaku but got lost in the forest," I lied, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Why do you want to go there? There's nothing near that mountain but bandits," he asked.  
  
'Hmm. . .how to get out of this one. I could tell his mind to take me with him but that might seem suspicious. Why would I care if he takes some girl he found in the woods with him?' "I know that! I want to join the Mt. Leikaku bandits!" I exclaimed. In this innocent sounding voice even saying it sounded stupid. Perhaps he'd take pity on me and take me with him anyway.  
  
He almost laughed but caught himself. "You? Join the bandits? They wouldn't even let a girl like you talk to them! You wouldn't last a day there!"  
  
This angered me. Not a very wise thing to do. "Is that so? I happen to think differently. And I don't know what you mean by 'a girl like me' but that was a very stupid thing to say seeing how you just met me a couple of minutes ago. What'd you base that on? Looks? You take one look at me and automatically decide that I must not be worthy. You make me sick," I retorted. "What would someone like you know about that bandits anyway?"  
  
"I happen to know a lot about the bandits because I am one," he stated, acting like he was something special. If I didn't need him for my plan, I'd kill him on the spot. He was that annoying.  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"I am and even though you were extremely rude to me, I'm too nice of a guy to leave a helpless, little girl alone in the forest. I'll take you to Mt. Leikaku but I can't guarantee that they'll even let you talk to them. We don't have any girls in our group of bandits except the cook but she's old and can use probably use the help." He smirked at me, waiting for me to blow up at him.  
  
"Well, it's not like I have anything to lose," I said, ignoring the no girl and cooking comment. I couldn't be too rude to him. I needed him to trust me for my plan to succeed.  
  
"Do you have anything else, like clothes or anything?"  
  
"No. . .I took as little as possible when I left." 'I hadn't thought of that. I guess I'm stuck wearing what I got on. I hate dresses.'  
  
"Well then let's get going. I'm in a hurry."  
  
And so, my journey with Genrou began, completing stage one (which was to get him to believe in me and take me to the mountain). I call it a journey although it isn't really. All we're doing is going to the mountain. I wasn't sure if they'd even let me in the bandits. I have to find a way to prove that I'd make a good bandit to Genrou. It's vital to my plans. I have to prove my worth! "Hey, Nephiro? I'm talking to you," Genrou said.  
  
"What were you saying?" I asked. I didn't feel like apologizing. I have a right to think.  
  
"I asked you where you came from," he repeated.  
  
'From a cave hidden deep below the Earth where I was sealed for a hundred years.' "A small town a ways away," I lied.  
  
"Why'd you leave?" he questioned. "A small town sounds nice." I didn't like all these questions. I'm tricky but all these questions mean that I'll have to remember my answers so if I'm asked again, my answers can't be different. And that is annoying after a while. I have told so many lies during my "visits" to the surface world that I get my personalities confused.  
  
"I had nothing for me there. I just had to leave. Why the sudden interest?"  
  
"I'm just trying to have a conversation."  
  
"Well don't. Where I came from and why I left is my business." 'That should shut him up for a little bit.' Or so I thought.  
  
"What's your problem? I'm trying to be nice to you and you give me a fuckin' attitude!"  
  
I didn't really want to get too far on the bad side of someone who was so vital to my plans. I have to remember to keep myself in check. "I just don't like talking about my past, ok? Don't you have anything you'd rather not discuss?"  
  
"You could have just said that in the first place." I sighed. Stupid people make the world go round.  
  
We continued on in silence for a while. I didn't know how far away the mountain was but I didn't feel like asking him if we were close. He might think I was getting tired, which I was, but I didn't want him to know that. It wasn't my fault that I was tired. You try not having a body for a century and tell me you aren't tired after walking for a couple of hours. Yea, that's what I thought. When it started to get dark, we stopped at an inn for supper and to stay the night. I missed eating, (I didn't need to when I was a shadow spirit), and forgot how good food could taste.  
  
We didn't talk much at dinner. Genrou paid for it because I didn't have any money. He said I could work it off. I wasn't sure of what that meant. Did he mean that I was on his good side and that he'd try to convince the others to let me be a bandit? Or did he mean something else? I thought about this as we went to our separate rooms and while I was attempting to fall asleep. It felt nice to know that the relaxing hand of sleep would soon visit me. Spirits don't sleep much, either. 'We don't do anything fun,' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, there's chapter two. How was it? It's not going to be quite as dark as in the next chapter. But, it involves quality time with Genrou. What could she possibly have in store for our favorite drunken bandit? And what could her plan possibly have to do with him? All will be explained in due time. Thanks again for your support on the last chapter.  
  
Here's your preview for the next chapter:  
  
"You can't rape the willing."  
  
I think that will do.  
  
~Smack 


	3. You Really Suck!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters that I did not create on my own.  
  
Thanks to. . .  
  
shadow priestess: Yea, the next few chapters aren't going to be all that dark though you do get to find out a bit more about the ever mysterious Nephiro. (Kim: Ok Smack. That just sounded gay.) (Smack: Shut up Kim.) Anyway. I'm glad you still like it!  
  
Otaku Pitcher: You might like this better than Wishful? Yea, I might too so don't feel bad. This one is more fun to write. Evil characters are fun to work with. And I'm glad that you can't tell where this is going. I like to keep an element of surprise in my fics. I just hope I haven't completely lost that part in Wishful. Thanks again!  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's chapter three. It took a little while longer to get up than I would have liked but I was busy. Plus, I haven't felt like putting it up. It's been ready for days now but I just haven't wanted to put it up. Bad Smack. Lazy Smack. This chapter is definitely not all that dark so if you were expecting dark I'm sorry. The whole story isn't going to be dark so I hope I don't ruin anyone's expectations or whatever. Anyway, I'll shut up now.  
  
'. . .' are Nephiro's thoughts.  
  
Chapter 3: You Really Suck  
  
I woke up on my own at sunrise. I figured that Genrou would still be asleep and warped myself somewhere where I could take a bath in peace. I ended up at an isolated natural hot spring hidden away deep in the mountains. I gazed down into the mirror-like water and for the first time since I got this body, saw my reflection. I had shoulder length dark red hair that was such a deep red it seemed almost black. It was really dark and seemed to give off a red shimmer in the light. My eyes were a deep indigo. Over all I'd have to say that my appearance did not match my voice in the slightest bit. I didn't mind, however. This body was one of the best I've had so far. My real self was much better though.  
  
I rinsed off, "dried" my hair, got dressed, and warped back to my room just in time to hear Genrou knock on my door. "Hey Nephiro! Would you get up already? We have to get going soon!" he called through the closed door. 'At least he didn't barge in. It would have been hard to explain how I magically appeared in my room like that.'  
  
"I'm already up! I'll be out in a second!" I replied, trying my best not to sound angry. Honestly, who was he to tell me to hurry up?  
  
I opened my door and was face to face with a cross-armed Genrou. "We should arrive at Mt. Leikaku sometime in the afternoon," he told me.  
  
"That's good." What else could be said?  
  
With that, we went downstairs to get a quick breakfast. 'Soon, I'll get to the mountain and then I can earn Genrou's trust by helping him overthrow that other loser. Then he'll have no choice but to let me join the bandits! I'm such a genius!' I thought while we were eating. We left the inn and continued onward towards the mountain. I even allowed Genrou to talk to me. I had to get on his good side and I was too happy to give him an extreme amount of sarcasm.  
  
Before I left my old "home," (more like prison), I had checked on Suzaku's priestess and predicted that she shouldn't go looking for Genrou for quite a while. "Well, Nephiro. We're almost there. Are you nervous yet?" Genrou asked, smirking.  
  
"Not really. Should I be?" I answered.  
  
"I would be if I were you. Like I said before, they don't just let anyone become a bandit," he said.  
  
I couldn't resist the urge. The whole "Let's be nice to Genrou" game was starting to loose my interest. I had to say something! "Well, they let you become a bandit so it should be easy for me," I replied, smirking back at him.  
  
"You better not be so cocky. Even if they do allow you to try and become a bandit, you'll still only be doing the low work. Probably cooking since you're a girl and can't handle the heavier work. The only other girl we have is old and cooks so you'll probably start out with her."  
  
"Well, then you'd think that they'd want me around if there aren't any real women around."  
  
"I'm not so sure. I could care less about having girls around the hideout. They just get in the way."  
  
"You don't like girls much do you?" I asked.  
  
"No, not really. You're annoying and useless," he responded, completely oblivious to the huge insult he just gave me. 'I can think of a use for us.'  
  
"Gee, thanks Genrou. I love you too."  
  
"I meant girls in general. You're not that annoying though you have a crappy attitude."  
  
"Once again, thanks. It's not like you have the best personality yourself, buddy." We continued on in silence for a while after that. I could tell we were getting close because more and more people seemed to know Genrou. "We're going to stop here for a while, Nephiro," he declared.  
  
"Why? We're so close," I asked.  
  
"I have to pick something up," he "answered."  
  
I decided to go against searching for a real answer in his mind. I wanted to use as little of my powers as possible. The gods may not have noticed that I'm gone yet and I don't want to draw more attention to myself. The gods are pretty slow in the brain department. They're normally out doing things they shouldn't be, (like seducing random women), or messing up other entities lives (like they did to me) but they do actually check up on their warriors from time to time. They normally don't pay me any visits, (it might have something to do with the fact that I wish death upon Suzaku every time they do), but occasionally they send Byakko down to see if I'm still alive. Like I can die. Please. They're so dumb. I think they send Byakko to continue to taunt me. Either that or maybe they realized they made a mistake when they put me down here and that's their way of apologizing without actually apologizing. Nah, I think I'll go with the first one. I like it better. It makes more sense.  
  
I waited "patiently" while Genrou went off to get whatever it was that he had to get. He came back and threw something at me. "Here, I got you something. You'll need it to keep you warm whether or not you get into the bandits."  
  
"Thanks." I unfolded it carefully and looked at it. It was a black cloak with deep maroon lining. It was beautiful. Why would he get me such a wonderful thing?  
  
"Aren't you going to try it on?" he asked. It was then that I saw the glint in his eye. He had an angle for doing this. Perhaps he was testing me. Wait. . .is he that smart? I better not take any chances. Maybe he has a brain.  
  
"Of course. I just wanted to see what it was first." I put it on. "Nice color. The lining matches my hair, almost." I twirled around admiring how the fabric flowed and shined in the sun. Now I was the one watching him. Did I pass or fail? Or was he merely buying me stuff? I decided to find out. "I guess now I really owe you," I said.  
  
I saw him stare at me for a second but I couldn't tell whether I passed his test or not. I knew for sure that my response wasn't what he had expected. I had a huge urge to search his mind for any hidden motives but stopped myself. "No, that was a present. You don't owe me for it. We should get going now. I'm sure Eiken is aware of us." He turned around and started walking without another word. I sighed and followed. Humans. . .they're so confusing.  
  
"Who's Eiken?" I asked, playing the innocent card again.  
  
"The guy who took over the bandits while I was gone," he replied. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. It didn't matter to me either way. I already knew the details. "We're not going straight to the hideout."  
  
"We're not?" 'Damn him! He keeps delaying my plans!!!'  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've got some things to take care of first. I'll bring you somewhere where you can stay while I do what I have to do."  
  
"Uh. . .ok? Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.  
  
"I don't think so." 'Stupid bandits and their stupid secrets! I bet he wants to go off and defeat Eiken by himself! Yea, like that's ever going to happen.'  
  
We continued on, entering the forest just below Mt. Leikaku. I knew before this day would be over that I would have to think of someway that I could be of use to him. The forest swirled by in a haze as we passed through it. After some amount of walking, (I didn't feel like keeping track), we arrived at some cave. I was guessing it was near the center of the forest and it was also probably Genrou's secret place. "Remind me why you lead we here in the middle of nowhere?" I asked him. "You aren't going to rape me are you?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to rape you. Besides, you can't rape the willing," he replied. "I lead you here so you'll be safe and out of the way while I do what I have to do."  
  
I ignored the "rape the willing remark." I had seen that one coming. It was the "keep you safe" comment that annoyed me. "What makes you think that I need your protecting?"  
  
"The fact that you can't even keep your mouth shut long enough to sneak up on someone."  
  
"I resent that remark and the one about raping the willing. I wouldn't be willing."  
  
"I don't care and yes you would be."  
  
"You really suck and no I wouldn't be."  
  
"No I think you do and know you would be."  
  
"How would you know about either one?"  
  
"Just a guess made from observations of your award winning personality."  
  
"Go away. I hate you."  
  
"It's my cave. You leave."  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be?"  
  
"Not 'til dark. Until then, I'm staying here." He moved off to a couch-like structure and stretched out as if to emphasize the fact that he isn't leaving.  
  
"Whoop-di-doo."  
  
"You might want to be nicer to me. I could be your only way into the bandits." He smirked at me from his position on the couch. I narrowed my eyes for a brief moment before regaining my control over my facial expressions.  
  
"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow. "How nice?" I walked towards him until I was standing right above him, looking down at his not so relaxed (anymore) body. 'It's always fun to mess with human emotions. Humans are so easily manipulated and broken. Like glass dolls.' "Or is my personal. . .charm enough to get me in?" Somehow, I managed to make my innocent sounding voice sound not so innocent. 'I owe it all to years of practice.'  
  
I don't think he knew what to say to that. He just sat there, completely blank and expressionless. It took him a while but he regained his usual edge. "What charm?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Humph. Never mind. It's not worth it. I hate girls anyway. I have to get ready for tonight. Just try and stay out of my way, ok?"  
  
So I sat around the cave. Alone. Alone and bored. Bored bored bored. And when I'm bored, I begin to plot. I'll think of a way to help out Genrou and a way to get him back for dismissing me like that. No one dismisses me. Plotting other people's destruction is what I'm best at, after all.  
Author's Note: Well that was chapter three. How was it? I felt like adding a little of my own twisted humor into this chapter. The next few are full of it, too. Nephiro and Genrou sure don't seem to be hitting it off too well. I wonder what she could possibly plan next? And what is her real plan? Will we ever know?  
  
Here's a quote:  
  
'I am not supposed to experience emotions like this yet! Damn humanity! It's so over-rated!'  
  
~Smack 


	4. Humanity is so Over Rated!

Disclaimer: I do not (or have ever) claim to own any of the characters created in the anime/manga Fushigi Yuugi. There, was that official enough for you?  
  
Thanks to. . .  
  
Otaku Pitcher: What makes you think the gods will do anything? The way Nephiro makes it sound; they seem to be pretty useless, don't they? Anyway, I'm glad you like my twisted sense of humor and I know what you mean about how sarcasm doesn't usually work in writing. Ah. . .Genrou and Nephiro. Will she end up killing him before her plan is complete?  
  
shadow priestess: Why did he give her the cloak? I'm sorry, but that information is strictly confidential. ::attempts to look serious but ends up laughing:: All will revealed in time, my friend. I'm glad you like Nephiro. She has to be one of my favorites out of the characters I've made so far. Evil psychopaths are fun to work with.  
  
neppy: ::sighs:: Neppy she's supposed to, remember?  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter took a little longer to get up than the previous three but I've been busy. This story was annoying me for a bit because I need a Chinese to English dictionary (and I know about online translators but I'd rather use a dictionary. . .I'm not sure what I want to use it for) for the part I'm in. Well, actually I need it for a later part but either way, I've been neglecting this for no good reason. Anyway, this chapter is going to be. . .interesting, at the least. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
'. . .' represent Nephiro's thoughts  
  
Chapter 4: Humanity is so Over Rated!  
  
Genrou was in and out of his little hideout for the remainder of the afternoon. I hung around there, bored out of my mind but unable to care. When he wasn't around I didn't have to deal with his crap. Plus, I had spent a century underground. This was nothing compared to that. Once the sun began to descend from the sky, he announced that he was ready to leave. "I think I may have thought of a use for you," he told me.  
  
"Really? What might that be?" 'Well, that's good. I didn't come up with a damn thing,' I thought with disgust.  
  
"I can use you as a distraction." I cocked my head to the side.  
  
"Define distraction for me, please," I said, a little concerned about what he would use me as. I had an idea and I was not liking it.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Eiken was always a big pervert. You can, hehe, keep him busy while I steal back the tessen and get some help from the other bandits." That's exactly what I thought he'd say. "If you want to, that is."  
  
"Wait. . .you want me to. . .with that fat slob?" I slipped up there. Genrou never told me he was fat.  
  
"No, I want you to distract him. How you do it is completely up to you," he replied. "But how did you know he was fat?"  
  
"Eh? I thought you told me he was?"  
  
"Hmm. . .maybe I did. Oh well, we have to get going. Are you coming?" 'Oh. My. Self. I can't believe he bought that! He's even stupider than I thought!'  
  
"But of course. If it will help me get into the bandits then I'll do it." Do what, I didn't know but I was sure I'd think of something. I always do. It's my "special" talent. It's one of my talents, anyway. I have too many to count.  
  
I put on my black cloak and followed him into the early evening twilight. The sun was just passing behind Mt. Leikaku causing a halo of light to form around it. I unconsciously paused for a second to admire the serene beauty. Genrou turned around and I realized what I had been doing. I cursed the human body I was in. 'I am not supposed to experience emotions like this yet! Damn humanity! It's so over rated!' "It's a nice view, isn't it?" he said.  
  
"Yea." 'A weakness. That's what emotions are. I can't believe they came back so fast! I'm not supposed to have emotions! Accursed mortal human body!'  
  
"Well if you're done we really have to get going."  
  
"Yea, umm. . .sorry about that."  
  
He just shook his head and I think I heard him mumble something about stupid females. I didn't care though. I was busy trying to figure out a way to keep Eiken distracted without actually having to do anything. And that was a bigger problem than winning another argument with stupid Genrou. That wasn't even really a challenge anymore, which is sad because I haven't even known him for a day yet.  
  
We continued on in silence, (for somewhat obvious reasons: we want a surprise attack and you have to be quiet for it to be a surprise), and at no time at all, we arrived outside of the stronghold. Genrou pointed me to the main entrance and disappeared into the darkness, leaving me alone. But I had a plan. I orbed myself some new clothes and pulled the hood of my cloak over my head to conceal my face. I walked to the gate and knocked on the door. I had no need for secrecy or discreetness. The more I was noticed, the better.  
  
A bandit I didn't recognize from my viewings of this place opened the door. "Whadda you want?" he asked roughly.  
  
I kept my head bent and responded quietly, "I'm lost. I was hoping that you would offer me a bit of shelter." I let a piece of my deep red hair fall out of the hood and into the light.  
  
"What's goin' on out there?" I heard a voice ask from behind the other bandit. I recognized the voice from my observations of the mountain. It was Kouji.  
  
"Some lost girl wants us to let her stay the night. Whadda ya think we should do Kouji?" the bandit replied, turning away from me to face him.  
  
"I dunno. Let's see what she looks like, shall we?" Kouji came forward and pulled my hood back, revealing my face. I allowed him to do so (for now). I need them to let me in before I can proceed with my sub plan.  
  
"Nephiro." I held my head up and looked him in the eyes confidently. He met my gaze with one of his own.  
  
"Nephiro, eh? That's an exotic name. You're not from around here, are ya?" he inquired.  
  
"Nope. Now, are you going to let me in or not? I have a long way to go before I get back to town if not," I said, acting annoyed. I knew they'd let me in. Eiken would kill them if he found out that they let someone like me get away.  
  
"We'll let ya in but ya probably would 'ave been better off out there," Kouji answered.  
  
"Thanks but I'll be the judge of that." They moved to let me past and I entered their fort. I loosened the cloak so it was open down the center revealing a rather flattering ensemble. That bandits just looked at me, jaws hanging open. "What?" I asked, innocently.  
  
"Uh. . .nothing. . .Umm. . ." Kouji replied. Ah, the effect I have on drunken bandits. Gets me every time. He leaned over to one of the other guys and whispered, "Maybe we should keep this one away from Eiken, eh? She's too classy for this. . ." The other one nodded.  
  
I coked my head to the side and waved my finger in front of them in a scolding manner. "Now boys. It's not polite to whisper, especially right in front of the person you're talking about."  
  
Eiken chose that moment to appear. 'Damn. I was having fun with them, too.' "What's this? You guys wouldn't be keeping something from me would ya?" he asked.  
  
"No, sir. She just got here. We were just going to bring her to you," one of the other bandits said.  
  
"Good." The bandit from before walked towards me but Kouji beat him to it.  
  
"Told you you'd 'ave been better off out there," he whispered. "Come on."  
  
"No need to bring me anywhere. I can walk myself, thank you very much." I walked up the stairs and stood in front of the blob of fat known as Eiken. "And you are?" I pretended to size him up then sighed in disappointment.  
  
"I'm the head of the bandits. The name's Eiken," he replied, looking me up and down. He walked in a circle around me, taking in my appearance. People like him make me sick. I could hardly wait until I would be able to proceed with my plan. He would be one of the first to die, if I had it my way. "Well you're a nice find." He moved his hand towards me but I slapped it away. He looked at me in a threatening manner.  
  
"You can look but don't touch. I didn't come here to be molested by some fat pervert. Leader or no leader, it ain't happening so don't even try," I said firmly. The group of bandits hushed. Eiken grew red in the face.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?" he roared, angrily.  
  
"You heard me," I replied coolly. So far, all was going as planned. I knew that the mere fact that I wasn't scared would piss him off even more. It was all part of the new plan. (I had to put the old one on hold until I get into the bandits, remember?)  
Author's Note: ::hides from readers who are glaring at Smack for leaving them hanging:: Please don't hurt me! I had to end it there! I'll put the next chapter up fast, promise! Oh, I have some exciting news for all of you! I'm planning on writing a prequel to this about how Nephiro became what she is and her life before she was imprisoned. It should prove fairly interesting. It won't be out until this one is over with but I figured I'd let you guys know now so you won't like murder me in my sleep for ending it there. Yea, I'll just give you the quote now. . .  
  
I was wasted on being good. I am so much better at being evil.  
  
That's it. No more. But in case you're wondering, as it stands right now, the title is "Evil Eye Demon Death Glare "  
  
~Smack 


	5. Evil Eye Demon Death Glare!

Disclaimer: Why must I continue to write these? Nothing has changed. I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi so leave me be.  
  
Thanks to. . .  
  
Otaku Pitcher: I wouldn't go so far as to say that she is progressing nicely, (you'll understand after this chapter) but she's doing pretty good, I suppose. She hasn't blown anything up yet, at least. The chapters seem long until I type them up but I add as much as I go a long as I can. There's only so much that you can add in certain situations. . .Oh, how she handles Eiken is almost as good as she deals with Genrou later in this chapter. She knows how to get her way, I'll give her that much!  
  
shadow priestess: Thanks for the offer but I finally went out and got my dictionary over the weekend. It's not the best but it'll work for now. Elements from the prequel actually appear in this story but they aren't explained. Which is why I'm writing the prequel in the first place. . . And like, I told, Otaku, the chapters seem longer before I type them up! I have to stop writing so big. . .  
  
Author's Note: Hey! I got this chapter up fast for you guys because I was in a relatively good mood and figured that I should put another chapter up because I won't be updating during the week. Just think, now you have the whole week before even having to read this. . .  
  
'. . .' are Nephiro's twisted thoughts!  
  
Chapter 5: Evil Eye Demon Death Glare  
  
I stared defiantly into Eiken's face. "Kouji! Restrain this bitch and put her in the holding room! I'll deal with her later!" he ordered. He then took off in the opposite direction that he came from, his anger practically rising from his oversized body as steam. 'Although that could just be his BO.'  
  
"Kouji walked towards me and sighed. "Next time just do what da big guy says, ok? Then ya won't get hurt," he advised quietly. "Though it was pretty cool to hear ya tell him off like that."  
  
"Thanks, but I have my own way to get out of this without having to even touch that fat ass," I replied quietly but still managing to keep a matter- of-factly tone.  
  
"Really? Well, just be careful not to get him too pissed off or he'll burn ya to a crisp."  
  
"He better be careful not to get me too pissed off or they'll be nothing left of him to burn," I hissed.  
  
Kouji grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. I felt myself grow tense but knew I had no choice but to go along with it. For now, anyway. I allowed him to drag me to an empty room. I knew Eiken would be back soon. He wouldn't want to leave me alone for long. One of the other bandits might decide to help me out. I just wondered when Genrou would show up. "I'm sorry about this," Kouji repeated.  
  
"No problem. He won't lay a finger on me," I replied calmly.  
  
Kouji just raised his eyebrows and gave me an "I wouldn't be so sure" look before leaving the room, no doubt to guard the door. I sat down to wait for Eiken to appear. I told Genrou I'd distract him but I can't do that unless he's here. 'Sorry, Gen-Chan, you're going to have to wait. I have my own problems to deal with, first.'  
  
After a short period of waiting, I heard stomping in the hall way outside the room I was in. 'Fatty's back,' I thought with a smirk. The door banged open and Eiken appeared in the doorway. He glared at me but I just sat there and smiled at him, totally confident in my own abilities. (I'm part demon. What fear could he possibly arouse in me?) Then the door shut and I was alone with him, which is what I needed to precede with my plan. No witnesses. That was the most important thing that I have learned over the years. Never leave any witnesses around. He strode over to me. "Get up, wench!" he ordered. I remained sitting and yawned in his face. "I SAID GET UP!!!"  
  
I looked him in the eyes and replied coolly, "No." That really pissed him off.  
  
"Why you ignorant-!" He raised his fist in an attempt to backhand me but I merely held up my hand and his stopped moving. I turned my gaze to him, perfectly aware that my eyes were no longer indigo. They were back to their "demon" color: red. "What the hell are you?" he asked, taking a step back, the look of fear so apparent in his face that it was almost humorous. How I missed being evil!  
  
"I am but an innocent girl who wishes to be treated with respect," I replied, turning my demon gaze back to a look of pure innocence. How I enjoyed watching him look so scared! I was wasted on being good. I am so much better at being evil! "Are you going to treat me with respect now?"  
  
"Yea, sure. I'll do whatever you want. Just please don't hurt me!" he cried.  
  
"I have been told that you have an item here called a 'tessen.' I want that. Give it to me," I ordered.  
  
"But. . .but. . ." Eiken whimpered.  
  
"I do not wish to hear your incessant whining! What are you more afraid of? Me or losing that fan?" I interrupted. I let my demon eyes come back for a brief second to emphasize my point.  
  
"Ok, ok! I'll give it to you but it won't be any use to you because you don't know how to activate it."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. Take me to it. Now!"  
  
He opened the door for me and I walked out. Kouji was still outside of the door and was surprised to see me "intact." I merely winked at him and continued on to get the tessen. 'This'll show Genrou,' I thought happily. He led me to a room that I assumed by the large mess was his and pulled out the tessen from a box in a drawer. He hesitated for a second and I knew why. He was debating whether or not to use it on me. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. I stopped your fist so what's to make you think I can't stop your flames?" He handed me the fan without a second thought. "Thank you. Now, let's see. . .what's that old tradition again? Oh yea! Whoever has the tessen is the leader. Guess that makes me the leader now, doesn't it?"  
  
"You have to be able to make it shoot out flames, first, Nephiro," a low, growly voice said from the window. Eiken's face became paralyzed with fear as he recognized the voice. "Nice job, Nephiro. You'll have to tell me how you did it some day."  
  
I winked and regained the innocent look. "I told you. It's all in the charm," I said. "Here, catch." I tossed him the fan and turned to Eiken. "Bet he knows the special words." Eiken just gulped.  
  
Genrou jumped into the room and leaned against the wall all the while holding the tessen and smirking. "Yup, I do know the words. Now what should I do with this knowledge of mine?" he asked me. His smirk was probably just as big as his ego right about now, if that was even possible. I didn't care this time. I was enjoying the panicked look on Eiken's face almost as much as our game.  
  
"Gee, Genrou. I don't know. Seems to me that the nice thing to do would be to do would be to let him go," I replied. Genrou looked at me quizzically and Eiken breathed a sigh of relief. "That's the nice thing to do but he wasn't nice to me so I say we do a not so nice thing. I say we give him five seconds to get out of here before reducing him to ashes and then throwing the ashes out of the window." I smirked evilly at the cowering fool who dared to cross my path and gave him another "evil eye demon death glare." Eiken cowered even more.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Genrou walked towards Eiken and held the tessen menacingly over him. "You heard the lady. That's your cue to leave."  
  
Eiken got up, took one last look at me and then at Genrou. "You were working for him the entire time?" he asked me.  
  
"I don't work for anyone but myself unless it suits me at the time," I answered, giving him another glare. "But, it suited me so, yes, I was working for him."  
  
"You better watch yourself, Genrou. That girl is pure evil. She ain't human!" He took off as fast as could out of the room.  
  
Genrou turned back to me. "Pure evil, eh? What'd you do?"  
  
I shrugged. "Nothing. He's just a pansy," I answered simply.  
  
Genrou looked at me and his expression went from happy to wide-eyed as he saw my outfit before turning completely beet red and he finally looked away. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to him to get intimidated by a tight, low cut, sleeveless dress. 'It's funny. It had the same effect on the gods when I used to wear it in my old body.' "I'm sorry, Gen-Chan. Does my dress offend you in some way?" I looked at him innocently.  
  
"Uhh. . .no. . .I. . .umm. . .am just surprised by your. . .err. . .success against Eiken," he lied, trying to cover for himself while rubbing the back of his head and smiling nervously, his little fangs poking out of the corners of his mouth.  
  
"You didn't think I could do it, did you?" I asked while walking over to him so I was only about two inches away from him and looked up at him. I looked into his eyes and saw the slight look of panic take root in them. I knew perfectly well the effects I could have on men if I wanted to. 'Ah the wonders of being part demon. No matter what, you always look good.'  
  
He took a step back and nearly tripped over something. "No. No, of course I knew you could do it."  
  
"Then why were you surprised?" I turned my head to the side and regained the innocent look.  
  
"I just didn't think you'd be able to get him to hand over the tessen without so much as a fight. It doesn't even look like I laid a finger on you. You really have to tell me how you did that, someday," he answered, probably hoping to change the subject.  
  
"Does that mean that there could be a place for me in the bandits, yet?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes! I mean, I don't know. I'd have to talk it over with the others first before I can tell you for sure," he said, obviously flustered by my actions.  
  
"Thanks but you sure took your sweet time getting here." I changed my voice from all sweet and innocent to an annoyed one.  
  
"Yea, well you survived so quit complaining."  
  
I walked towards him and then stopped. "Bite me," I hissed before turning and heading out the door. He sighed and followed.  
  
"You're going the wrong way. We have to go over here." I held up a hand dismissing him and continued going my way until he caught up with me and turned me around. "This way."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He led me to a room and told me to stay there while he took care of some things. I felt like a dog. "Sit. Stay. No biting." I'll show him once I get into the bandits. I'll have him so completely under my control he won't even know what's going on. Then he can be the dog. Hehe.  
  
Author's Note: Well. . .that was a little longer than the last one. I try, ok? Nephiro sure does know how to manipulate people, doesn't she? Wait, I think I might have told you something about Nephiro! No! I went into the area of the prequel. ::rocks back and forth:: Not that you probably even noticed. . . Umm. . .hope you liked the chapter. More fun times with the bandits in the next chapter. Will she be in or out?  
  
Here's your quote. . .  
  
I turned my head to the side, pointed my finger and gave him a closed eye smile. "Sore wa himitsu desu," I answered, waving the finger in his face.  
  
Oh yea, "sore wa himitsu desu" means "that is a secret" in Japanese. If you've ever seen "Slayers" then you'll know where Nephiro took that from, (though she says where she did in the actual chapter). Bye bye for now! 


	6. I Have to do What?

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Fushigi Yuugi. I DO claim to own Nephiro and any other characters or concepts, thoughts, and ideas, that I have created in the process of writing this fic.  
  
Thanks to. . .  
  
shadow priestess: I wrote out Nephiro's original plan a long time ago, back when I first started this story. I'm thinking about putting it as an extra but probably won't do that until the end so you can see if she ended up following it or not. Actually. . .it has very little to do with Genrou. He is but a pawn in her evil scheme, not the main player.  
  
Otaku Pitcher: Really? IS her personality taking shape? That's surprising seeing how she has two. . .but you wouldn't know that. Shh. . .I didn't say nothing. She'd get mad if she found out I told you. I'm glad you liked the way she handled Eiken, I thought it was rather amusing and so did neppy, my "guinea pig." And as far as I'm concerned, everyone should love Xelloss because he's the best. (  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get up. I honestly just didn't have time to type it. My teachers all went really slow the first two quarters and now are like assigning us a ton of homework to make up for it. So, I've been busy. Uhh. . .this chapter has some elements that aren't exactly explained in it. That's just a fact of life in this fic. Not everything will be explained (just wait until chapters eight and nine, then you'll understand what I'm talking about). Usually when that happens, it means I accidentally went into the prequel's domain. I can't help it. Sometimes I have to in order to improve this story. Just put it in the back of your memory so when (and if) you read the prequel, you can be like "Hey! I remember that happening!" and feel smart. Yea. . .onto the chapter.  
  
In case you forgot, thoughts will be represented like this '. . .'  
  
Chapter 6: I Have to do What?  
  
I have been sitting in this room for about an hour now. I know Genrou had been "away from home" for a while but this was getting ridiculous! I have things to do, too, you know, and I tend to think that destroying the world is more important than chatting with your friends. After all, once I destroy this world, there will be no one for him to talk to because they will all be dead. Hehe. I think he just went to go get drunk with his friends and forgot about me. Whatever. Damn bandits. I'm pretty sure that they'll let me in, though. I did save them today.  
  
"We've decided, Nephiro," I heard Genrou say from the doorway.  
  
"And?" I asked, turning around.  
  
"We'll let the mountain decide," he answered. I nearly sweat dropped.  
  
"What do you mean 'let the mountain decide?' It's an inanimate object! It's not capable of rational thoughts!" I exclaimed, losing my patience with this simple-minded bandit.  
  
"This is new for us. We've never had a girl want to become a bandit that could actually stand a chance before you came along. We're doing it the traditional way. This mountain is a holy place. We serve as protectors. It will decide whether or not you are worthy," he explained.  
  
"How?" I had a feeling where he was going with this but needed to be sure.  
  
"We're going to leave you on the mountain alone. If you survive the night and make it back here by morning, then you're in. If not. . ." He let the sentence hang, unable to finish it.  
  
"Then I'm dead," I continued bluntly, finishing it for him.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Ok then, when do we start?"  
  
"Sunset tomorrow is when the test begins but we'll have to leave before then to lead you to where the test takes place. It's too late to start now. It would be nearly sunrise by the time we left you. We're allowing you to stay until then. If you're hungry, you can eat. If not, then I'll take you to a room you can stay in," he answered.  
  
"Well, I guess I could use something to eat. I am sort of hungry," I admitted. It wasn't that I was really hungry. I just wanted to get myself out with the bandits. "Can I change first? I don't want to be too big of a distraction. . ."  
  
"Uh. . .sure. I was wonderin' about that. I thought you said that you didn't have any other clothes?" he replied, eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
"I found some at the inn," I lied. "The people must have pitied me and left me some. Nice people, those innkeepers."  
  
"Yea. . .nice people. I'll leave you to get changed, then." He left the room, shutting the door behind him. I "changed" back into the dress I had been wearing before, although I did like the other one better. It was more me.  
  
I walked out of the room once I was done and Genrou led me towards what I could only guess was the main dining hall. I wasn't sure about the type of comments I'd get from a room full of bandits. Especially since I didn't know what Genrou had said about me. "What exactly did you tell them about me?" I asked him.  
  
"Just that you wanted to become a bandit and that you helped me reclaim my place here. Kouji said that you have the right attitude and everyone who saw your little talk with Eiken when you first got here backed him up," he answered. "You're like a celebrity to them."  
  
"So you didn't say anything about who I was or where I come from?" I questioned, a little surprised.  
  
"Nope. You told me pretty clearly that it was your business, not mine so I left it out," he responded. "Though they did want to know your age but I didn't know so I couldn't give them an answer."  
  
"I'm seventeen," I told him. He wasn't asking but I figured I'd tell him. And I was seventeen. . .seventeen for all of eternity. How fun. "Thanks for not telling them everything."  
  
"I can't tell them what I don't know and I wouldn't be thanking me yet. Nevertheless, you're welcome and we're here," he said. 'Great. . .'  
  
We walked into the dining hall and received drunken cheers. Genrou did, anyway. I just got the drunken whistles that I was accustomed to. I wasn't sure where to sit so I looked to Genrou for a hint. "Here, Nephiro. Take the seat between me and Kouji," he directed, as though he could read me mind.  
  
"I shoulda known ya was workin' with Genrou. No one like ya would just appear outta nowhere like ya did," I heard Kouji say from the left of me.  
  
"Hello to you, too, Kouji," I replied, smiling.  
  
"How'd ya do it, anyway?" he asked.  
  
I turned my head to the side, pointed my finger and gave him a closed eye smile. "Sore wa himitsu desu," I answered, waving the finger in his face. I always wanted to do that to someone. Someone I met while traveling to the different worlds did that to me once. I smirked remembering the priest. 'Well, Xelloss, I hate to break it to you but nothing is a secret from me. If I really wanted to know, I would and you wouldn't be able to keep me from learning it.'  
  
"I'm not sure what that means," Kouji said, scratching his head in a confused manner.  
  
"It means that that is a secret," I told him.  
  
"Shoulda seen that one comin'. Ah well. . .whatever ya did worked so I salute you."  
  
"Let's just hope that you have that much luck tomorrow night," Genrou said.  
  
"It wasn't luck: it was skill," I commented, smirking again, this time at the intrigued bandit. I let that be the end of the "conversation." I came here to eat, not to discuss my special "knack" at getting whatever I want, when I want it. Besides, who can explain an "evil eye demon death glare" accurately? I don't think it can be done. Anyone who has seen it would never wish to speak of it again. It seems to have that sort of effect on people.  
  
The rest of dinner passed smoothly enough. I was ignored from most of the conversation as Genrou shared his traveling stories with the rest. Not that I cared. Who wants to talk to a bunch of drunken bandits? It wasn't as though I had expected anything else. I was the outsider after all. I knew should be (or at least act) worried about tomorrow night but I wasn't, well, not really. I was sure that no natural thing would harm or bother me during my little "test." Even when I was traveling with Genrou I noticed that animals kept their distance from me. Horses shied, dogs backed off or sometimes even cowered and birds flew away. No amount of human disguise could fool them: they could tell I was more than a mere human. I wasn't a natural resident of this world. I wasn't a resident of any world. I was like the immortal vagabond of the universe, without a place to ever call my own. So I had nothing to fear from natural things. What almost concerned me was what Genrou had said about the mountain being holy. If it was holy, the gods may notice something as out of place as me. 'Or worse. . .Ryo could show up. . .' I thought. "Hey Nep! You done eatin' or what?" I heard a rather intoxicated Genrou ask.  
  
I looked over to him but wasn't sure if he was talking to me or not. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Nep. I got sick of sayin' yer name. If ya do get in, I gotta give ya a new name," he answered.  
  
"What do you mean? Why do I have to get a new name?" I questioned, confused for once. 'Well now, this is weird.'  
  
"Everybody gets a new name once they join. My name's not really Genrou. The former leader gave me that when I first became a bandit," he explained.  
  
"Umm. . .ok. I think I'm going to go to bed now. Can you show me to my room?" I asked.  
  
"How come Genrou gets the girl?" a bandit asked. The others laughed and said their respective "awws" at that while Kouji patted Genrou on the back saying something about how his little boy was all grown up now. I rolled my eyes. That was exactly why I didn't feel like hanging around the group. Being with a bunch of drunken bandits when you're the only girl is not exactly what I felt like doing at the moment.  
  
"Sure. Right dis way." He led me through the complex and into a room. "'Ere ya go. You got de 'ole room to yerself. Goodnight, Nep."  
  
"Night Genrou." He left and I laid down on the small bed to go to sleep.  
  
Author's Note: There ya go! This one was a bit longer, eh? I do try my best. The part about her being the "immortal vagabond of the universe" along with Ryo are two of the things I was talking about before that I said will never be completely explained. But look at it this way; it gives you a reason to read the prequel. Nephiro is an interesting character. I haven't even completely begun to understand all that there is about her. (I think of my characters as real people, with personalities that develop over time. I haven't finished forming Nephiro, although I did write a little look into her personality along with the basics of her past. She's had a sad life.) I think I'll call it a day with this chapter. I'll hopefully have the next one up soon. Oh, Otaku Pitcher? Wishful's next chapter will be up over the weekend hopefully, just in case you were wondering.  
  
~Smack 


	7. Morning, Sunshine

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any characters minus my own that are found in this fic.  
  
Thanks to. . .  
  
Otaku Pitcher: I guess you could call it a night alone. But are you ever really alone? That's pretty much all I have to say on your review.  
  
shadow priestess: That should be in the next chapter (the test thing). And probably the one after that, too.  
  
Author's Note: Yea. Bad Smack. I know it took a while for this chapter but I have my reasons. I got mad at this fic (again) because I can't decide what I want to do in chapter nine. I know that doesn't affect you since it's a couple of chapters away but it annoys the hell out of me. I don't know why. . .I'm just weird like that. I like to know where I'm going with things. So in protest against my own stupidity, I stopped working on this story for a little while. But I saw the error in my ways and put this chapter up for you. It is a short one, though, I tried my best to lengthen it.  
  
'. . .' represent thoughts  
  
Chapter 7: Morning, Sunshine  
  
I woke up early as usual and decided to warp off somewhere to bathe (hygiene is very important to me, what can I say). I managed to arrive back in my room before the first bandit even thought of waking up. 'Damn drunk bandits. It always takes them forever to wake up. Why'd they have to go and pass out last night?' I was bored. It's never a good idea to allow me to become bored. I do evil yet ever-so-fun things when I'm bored to death. Fortunately for the world, I had things on my mind other than destroying and/or taking it over. (Well, earlier than I had planned to. I'm still going to destroy it, just not at this very moment.) A more powerful force was controlling me at this time: my stomach. I wandered around the fortress in search of the kitchen. It didn't take me much time to find it, thank God. . .oh wait, scratch that, thank MYSELF. It was even empty when I got there! Luck was on my side so far. I wasn't that bad of a chef so I decided to cook my own breakfast rather than wait for the cook to show up. You never know when that could happen. I wasn't planning on making anything to difficult, probably just rice cakes. "So you're Genrou's girl, eh? I didn't think he'd ever bring one home," I heard an old lady voice state from the entryway. 'Exit good luck, enter old hag.'  
  
"Nope, you must have me mistaken for someone else. I'm nobody's girl," I replied. 'Haven't been anyone's in a very long time. . .just about a hundred years. But there's no need to open up that old wound, especially now that I'm so close to my absolute revenge. Emotions weaken the soul.'  
  
"Well, that won't last very long here, you can be sure of that. There are too many men here who are more than likely determined to end that. But why are you here if you aren't with anyone?" she asked.  
  
"I want to become a bandit," I answered. 'Lucky me. I get to be part of the old lady inquisition,' I thought bitterly, continuing to cook my food.  
  
"Now I'm really confused. Why would a smart, good looking young girl like you want to give up all chances at getting a good husband and a family to join the bandits? You aren't going to find a reliable husband to start a family with here. Trust me, I've watched these boys grow older, never grow up, just older."  
  
I turned around. She was starting to annoy me (which is also never a good idea). Her wrinkled face was watching me intently. "Maybe I don't want a husband or a family! Maybe I actually want to become a bandit! Did you ever think of that?"  
  
The old hag cracked a crooked grin. "Let's just hope you keep your spirit. Being the only young girl in a group of bandits can be tough. Trust me, I know. At one point, I was the only young girl here. ('No shit, Sherlock.') You have to keep your pride and make sure they know you aren't going to be a pushover or easy. Good luck to you. You'll need it tonight." She began to prepare the breakfast for the other bandits and I left with my food. 'What could an old hag like her know about me, anyway?' I devoured my fine culinary achievement and left the dining area, just in time to miss the awakening of the bandits.  
  
Once consuming my food, I drifted through the halls of the fortress, lost in my own little world, reliving the past. I missed the way things were before I was imprisoned. I was almost. . .happy back then. The old woman made me remember those times, over a century ago, back when I was with him. . . Until. . .NO! I will not think of that! I refuse to allow myself to remember his betrayal. I have put it behind me! No more dwelling on memories of past lives! All that matters now is my revenge. "Hey, Nep! Where ya goin'? Don't ya want some breakfast?" I heard Genrou's voice inquire from behind me. I didn't even bother turning around to respond.  
  
"I already ate," I said simply.  
  
"All right then. Suit yourself." I listened to the sound of his retreating footsteps. Suddenly, they stopped. 'Now what?' "You aren't. . .worried are you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "What's the use in worrying. 'What will be, will be.' If this mountain is as holy as you say it is and I'm meant to be here, I'll survive. If not then. . .it was knowing you," I replied, annoyed. 'How dare he accuse me of such a thing! I'm never worried about anything!'  
  
I heard him chuckle quietly. "Yea, nice knowing you too Nep. See ya around." He left, probably to go back to breakfast and I continued my pointless wanderings.  
  
I walked around the complex with no specific goal in mind. I have no idea exactly how long I wandered or even where I intended on going. I was just. . .wandering. 'The story of my life. All I ever do is wander.' After some not-so-large amount of time, I found my way to the outside of the fortress and sat down on a rock in the sun. "So dats where ya've been!" Kouji's voice called from behind me. 'Ugh! Every time I find a spot for myself, somebody intrudes! What could Kouji want, anyway?'  
  
"No, I just got here," I corrected, trying to be polite. "Were you looking for me?"  
  
"Not exactly. The guys and I were just wonderin' where ya were durin' breakfast, that's all," he replied.  
  
"Didn't Genrou tell you? I had already eaten," I called back. 'Ah the joys of being the only decent looking female. Once they meet you, they can't go a single breakfast without you. I do lead a charmed existence, don't I?'  
  
"He told us dat. We just didn't know where ya was." He sat down next to me. "Are ya worried about tonight?"  
  
I forced back a sigh. 'Bandits, they're all the same.' "I'll tell you what I told Genrou: if this mountain is as holy as you say it is, then there's no need to worry because there is nothing I can do. If I'm meant to be here, I'll live. If not it was nice meeting you." 'Now go away.'  
  
"Ya have a point there, Nep. I hope ya get in, though. We need someone like you to keep Genrou on his toes." I chose not to comment on that and smiled at him instead.  
  
I leaned back on the rock and looked up at the sky. Kouji leaned back as well. We remained like that for a couple of minutes: neither one of us speaking, just sitting there and enjoying each other's company. It was kind of. . .nice just relaxing there in the sun. Why Kouji hadn't left yet I didn't know but I could honestly say that I didn't care, either. I had been in solitude for such a long time it felt good to have some company for a change. Even if it was just Kouji.  
  
I heard a quiet rush of wind and saw a quick flash out of the corner of my eye. "What was that?" I asked Kouji.  
  
"What was what?" he asked back, confused.  
  
"I thought I saw something," I answered, taking another look around.  
  
"You were probably just seein' things," he replied, looking around as well.  
  
"Maybe. . ." I didn't think so, though. I don't hallucinate. It's not like me to make mistakes like that.  
  
"Hey, you two!" Genrou called, appearing in front of us, startling Kouji. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" He smirked and looked from Kouji, who was sitting pretty close to me, to me, who was leaning back lazily in the sun.  
  
"Ah no way, boss! We was just talkin', that's all!" Kouji answered nervously. He put his hand behind his head and grinned uncomfortably under Genrou's gaze. I put my hand on my forehead. He is such a moron!  
  
"You interrupted a nice conversation if that's what you mean," I said coolly. "But I know it's not."  
  
Genrou's smirk grew. "I do hope you get in, Nep. You'd make a nice addition to our happy family," he stated.  
  
"Thanks. I'll have to remember that."  
  
Nothing really interesting happened after that. Genrou and Kouji started talking about stupid things that I had no interest in so I got bored again and left. I didn't want to destroy the world at this moment either so I set off in search of a new place to relax. It's strange, though. Ever since I got this body, all I've wanted to do was lounge about. It was definitely weird for me to actually not do something for once. All my actions usually serve a purpose in some elaborate scheme yet lately. . .I've been doing things for no reason except to just do them. I managed to find a "new" remote spot for myself to sit in. Once I found one, (it was a nice one too, it had a stream), I stayed there until around noon when I decided to return to the fortress to eat lunch with the bandits. I was hungry, what can I say? During that time, I was hit on by at least ten different people and asked questions concerning my "relationship" (if you can even call it that), with Genrou by those same ten and another five. A little after lunch, I packed my supper and Genrou, Kouji, and I began our "hike" to the location that my test was supposed to take place. Yay. What a fun day.  
  
Author's Note: I know that probably wasn't the most exciting chapter but I had to have a nice little filler to lead up to the test (which will be more than one chapter long). That was a nice little moment with Kouji, at least, compared to Nephiro's moments with Genrou. Hehe. But would she have been referring to after her encounter with the old cooking lady? Hmm. . .I can honestly say that in a couple chapters, I will explain that scene. Well, Nephiro will. (Double) hehe. Yea, updates will probably be infrequent for a little while, until I get back into the flow of this story. I guess that's it for this particular author's note. Except for the quote. . .  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now."  
  
Who could she be talking to? I guarantee it's not who you're thinking but try and guess anyway, if you want.  
  
~Smack 


	8. Encounters From the Past

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Fushigi Yuugi. Nor do I intend to.  
  
Thanks to...  
  
Otaku Pitcher: Yea, her past is pretty interesting. A bit is revealed in this chapter but a lot more is told in chapter ten. I like Kouji too and I am planning on giving him some sort of role in this story, or at least part of it.  
  
neppy: You know, you probably did. I wouldn't be surprised. Alex deserves it, lol. I like the Neppy in this better because she is pure evil. Hehe. And...she gets...well, you know.  
  
Wingstar23: Thank you! I always like getting new readers! Hope you like the rest.  
  
Author's Note: ::peeks out from behind Genrou:: Please don't hurt me! I know this took forever and a day to get out but I have reasons! Really! I do! I had the worst possible writer's block on this story and I couldn't think of anything. I mean, wow. The ideas I had were just awful. But I'm over it. Sort of. And after that, I couldn't find the stupid disk that I have this story on (I still haven't found it but I'm using a new one) which just plain pissed me off but I'm working hard so please, please don't hate me. This chapter isn't very long but it's pretty good and will hint at some things of her past (as the title should suggest). So, without anymore pleading on my part, I give you the chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: Encounters From the Past  
  
"Ok Nephiro. We're here," Genrou announced. We had been hiking through the forest for a couple of hours now and my stupid human feet were beginning to hurt. Not that I could be blamed. You try stumbling through a forest, blindfolded, and relying on two complete idiots to guide you. Well, one complete idiot and one guy with half a brain. You figure out which is which.  
  
"Then can someone please get this stupid blindfold off of me?" I snapped. And I was losing my patience with them. I felt the blindfold removed. "Thank you. I hate having to rely on two practically complete strangers," I added, not even trying to tone down the harshness in my voice.  
  
"Aw, come on, Nep. Ya can't really think of us as complete strangers," Kouji said, smiling at me.  
  
"I don't. That's why I said 'practically complete strangers' rather than just complete ones," I replied, smirking back. "But I still don't know you very well. For all I knew, you two could have been leading me off of a cliff."  
  
"We'd never do that to ya, Nep. At least, not until we found out whether or not ya can be a bandit."  
  
"Don't I feel loved."  
  
"Ya should."  
  
"Well, we have to get goin' now. It's gonna get dark soon and we can't be here when it does. It'd be against da rules." Him and Kouji disappeared into the woods and I was alone. 'Finally! I was beginning to think they'd never leave!' I thought, turning around.  
  
I acquired a focused edge and glanced at my surroundings. It was getting dark, and fast. I had noticed while I was blindfolded that we never really changed directions while traveling here. If I could just find that path before it became completely dark, I would be able to find my way back. But I wasn't going to use the way they disappeared. They might be trying to lead me in the wrong direction. You never know. Genrou seems to think he is smart. I could just stand here for a while and warp back there but I wanted to use my magic as little as possible. This is supposedly a holy mountain and I do not wish to draw any unneeded attention to myself. I took another look and the ground around me. Nothing seemed out of place. Those two were exceptionally careful not to leave me any hints. "All right boys. I see how this works," I said to the seemingly empty forest.  
  
I paced around in a circle, stopped, and snapped my fingers. My tracks illuminated for a second before returning back to normal. "Hmm...This mountain must have strong magic to be capable of casting a glow that bright. I should be able to use the mountain's magic instead of my own!" This realization made me very happy indeed. I love finding ways around my limits. It is rather rewarding for me. I closed my eyes and concentrated, attempting to draw out the power of the mountain and use it to point me in the right direction. I hit a wall. "What the-?"  
  
"I don't think so, my little Unwoven one," an ever-so-familiar voice called out. "I can't let you take the easy way out, now can I?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Ryo. I don't have time to deal with you," I growled, utterly annoyed, while turning to see the smiling sorcerer.  
  
"Now, Aomi! Is that any way to talk to the person who raised you?" he asked, his dark eyes twinkling.  
  
"No. But it's the perfect way to talk to the person who lied to you your entire existence and still has the nerve to follow you everywhere you go!" I yelled back. Ryo. My hatred for him exceeds my hatred for the gods by an enormous amount and extends back in time before I even could say I knew the gods. It is an eternal and ever lasting hatred.  
  
"That hurts, Aomi. It really does." He put his hand on his heart as if I struck him.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now," I hissed, glaring at him.  
  
"Because if you do that, you'll never learn the reason why I came here," he answered simply.  
  
"And you think I honestly give a shit why you're here? Haven't you learned by now that I hate you? I have things to do and you're in my way. Leave now or I will kill you," I warned.  
  
"You should care. It has to do with you, after all." He smiled, thinking he was getting somewhere with his stupid remarks. He always does.  
  
"When doesn't it? Just go away, Ryo. You've delayed me long enough as it is." He took a step closer to me so that I had to look up to see his face.  
  
"I've missed you, Aomi. Haven't you missed me even a little?" he asked quietly, brushing a strand of my hair away from my face like he used to do when I was a child. I took a step back and growled.  
  
"Stop calling me that! I'm no longer the little girl you used to take care of, Ryo! I haven't been for a long time. I want nothing to do with you." He looked hurt but I didn't care. He deserves it. After everything he put me through, I don't think there is anyone who deserves it more. Well, Suzaku is close but Ryo takes the cake.  
  
"Just ask me why I'm here and I promise I'll go away and let you get on with the life you claimed for yourself this time," he said. "No matter how much I don't understand it."  
  
"Fine. Why are you here, Ryo? To torture me some more with hints of my past before I came to be with you? Is that it? What game have the Fates decided to play on me this time that you just jumped up to be a part of?" I exclaimed, slowly losing the few strands of self-control I had been keeping.  
  
"I am here to warn you. The gods know of your escape," he told me, looking more than a little hurt.  
  
"What?! Then why haven't they done anything to me yet?" I questioned in disbelief. They know? How? I was so careful. They could be on their way. I don't want to go back! I won't go back!  
  
"As of yet, they don't know what you're planning. They want to figure it out before they take you back. I just thought I'd let you know. Be on your guard, my dear. I don't want you imprisoned again either. Life is so boring without you. So long, Aomi..." He faded from sight, a sad smile on his face.  
  
'Shit. The gods know I'm here? Knowing Ryo, he probably told them to get back at me for running away. Arrg! I hate that man! But I mustn't let what he said get to me. I have a mission to finish.' I attempted to resume my hacking into the mountain's source of power but my mind was distracted, as it always is after a visit from Ryo. That man has a way of messing with my mind that no one else in the world can do. He knows just how to work my... emotions and I hate him for it. Well, that and some other things. It's hard to like someone who raised you telling you one thing and then you find something completely different. Even when I knew it to be true he was still hesitant to admit it to me. But I don't want to get into that. I could sit here the entire night thinking about that and still have more to think about. 'Just let me get this done and take care of vengeance against the gods and then I'll worry about Ryo. I can always get back at him for what he did after.' I tried to concentrate again, blocking Ryo from my thoughts. I was sort of successful: the tracks glowed, but only for a brief moment. It was enough for me to get an impression on where I had to travel, though.  
  
By this time, it was pitch black out in the forest and I was lucky to be able to see a foot in front of me (in this body). I stumbled along until I finally got fed up with the weak human senses I was stuck with in this body. Extending my hand, palm up, I created a small ball of light that floated just above it. 'That should help at least a little.' I continued on, vision heightened, for another hour or so until I heard a rustling of leaves just outside my field on vision. Now, tonight so far had been a strange night where not even the smallest breeze blew so I knew it was not the wind. My first response was to think that Ryo had decided to follow me. It would not be the first time. He has been tracking me for hundreds of years, why would he stop now? I twirled around to face him only to find him not there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of shadowed movement and a glint of glimmering green. That was definitely not Ryo. Then I heard the growl. A rare and beautiful sound, the growl of a wild cat, but I was not enjoying it this time. I felt my body tense. 'It couldn't be... Ryo said they knew I escaped but still... They wouldn't... Not this time... Never him... Not again...'  
  
Author's Note: Uh oh! What's out there and what will Nephiro do about it? Hehe. So now you know a little more about Nephiro's past. Well, you met someone from it and now know one of her names. One that she dislikes a lot. But it's still a name, right? Wow, who would have thought that there was someone out there she hated more than the gods? He must have kept something pretty big from her to get her that mad. Don't worry, I will explain it someday. In chapter ten, (not to taunt you or anything), I do actually explain why Nephiro hates the gods so much so you have that to look forward to. Well, I think I'm going to end this author's note before I give away too much.  
  
~Smack  
  
Here's your quote:  
  
"Ha ha ha. Important? You? Yea. Right." 


	9. The Test Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Nor do I claim to have any rights to the characters from it that are featured in this story.

Thanks to...

neppy: Well, you should know I don't give stuff away by now. Ryo is ok. I don't think I've given him enough of a personality yet to say I like him. Though his "holier than thou gentleman" attitude is fun to write.

Wingstar23: The kitty will be explained in this chapter. And why Nephiro hates the gods is in the next chapter, actually, it IS the next chapter. Thanks a lot for the words of encouragement, and, err, sorry it took so long to update.

otaku-no-miko: Thank you so very much.

QueenOfAllEvil: Well, I continued...a year later but I did...

Diana-sama: Me too. If you're going to have a downright evil character, give a good reason. It's the least you can do. I'm rather flattered that you printed them all out, I don't think anyone else has done that. (Well, I have but on a different story, not my own, of course.) And I will let you know if I do. And...sorry it took so long to update...

Author's Note: Wow...I haven't updated this story in over a year...I'm sorry about that. I guess I just kind of forgot about it in my haste to finish my other story. Anyway, I neglected it for far too long and then, the other day, I got an urge to just write it. So I pulled out the dusty old notebook that it was stored in and read over what I had down for this and the next two chapters. I couldn't remember which chapter I left off on so I went onto fanfiction and read what I had posted to get me back into the feel of this story and then I started typing. I had to do some stuff but I decided to finish the chapter today. So I did. It's rather short but not exactly sweet but it was needed. Anyway, I hope you all will forgive me for the lack of updates and give me another shot. I should be working on this more regularly now that Wishful is almost over. Or at least I'll try.

Chapter 9: The Test (Part 2)

I stared into the spot where I had seen the green eyes and felt like screaming. There was no way it could be who I thought it was... At least, I didn't think there was. I took a step forward and the growl intensified, turning almost into a snarl. That is what confirmed my theory. 'It can't be him. He wouldn't appear before me in his beast form; any form other than his human would be stupid to confront me in. Besides, his white fur would stand out and this one is obviously dark of color. And he would never think of growling at me. Purring is more like it,' I thought with a slight twinge of pain. As I got closer to it, the beast was illuminated in the light I was keeping above my hand. It was revealed to be a beautiful black panther, sleek and metallic looking. I sighed.

"A panther, eh? This is a surprise. Ryo, you do try hard, I'll give you that," I said to the sorcerer. He was around here, somewhere. I knew it. I could sense him.

"Oh, Aomi. You really are no fun at all! You were supposed to panic and give yourself away!" he exclaimed, appearing next to the beast. At the sound of his voice, the creature immediately stopped emitting its hostile noise and began, of all things, purring.

"Gee, Ryo. From the sound of that last statement I'd almost think you wanted me to be caught," I snarled.

"Not especially but it would be so much fun to see them approach you. They do fear you, you know. Well, not Byakko but then I suppose he doesn't have anything to fear from you, does he?" His eyes took on a slightly malicious glint. He knew he had hit a nerve; he just wanted to see what I'd do about it. But I wasn't going to play his little game, not this time, not ever again.

"He has as much to fear from me as the other gods. You, however, have far more. I would think that the desire for personal safety would have kept you away from me, as it does them, but once again you prove that there are stupider beings in this world than the gods," I replied pointedly.

"That was a bit harsh, Aomi."

"Yeah, well, it's no more than you deserve," I said, slowly losing my patience. "Now, if you are through with your taunting, I have things to do. Things that do not include you."

"One more thing before we part ways again. Would you mind telling me what it is you're planning? It is quite horrid of you to keep me in the dark like this, you know. And don't play dumb and say you simply wish to live amongst mortals again. I know you better than that. You do not fancy living amongst beings weaker and stupider than you," he scolded.

"Which is why it pains me to be near you for any length of time," I retorted. "I mind telling you, especially since I'm sure you will use anything I tell you to gain some influence over the gods. Besides, I'm sure you have some idea."

"Ah, my dear. You know me far too well." He smiled a close-eyed smile. "But if you would prefer to keep your secrets, I won't press. You always did like hiding things from me."

"Me? You're the one who never told me anything even when it was about me!" I snapped.

"Now, now, now, Aomi. There's no need for such emotion. I dare say that being amongst these humans after so much isolation is not doing you any good. You are beginning to act just like them. I'm here to watch over you, as I have always done, since you were first entrusted to me all those years ago," he replied in a tone of insincere nostalgia. He was, however, still smiling.

"And a fine job you do. Where were you when I was sealed away? Where were all the times I needed you before then, huh, Ryo? I don't need you 'watching out for me'! I can take care of myself," I growled.

He looked a little hurt but I didn't care. I was through with him. "You know that there was nothing I could do about that. I can't go against the will of the gods, even if they aren't my own gods," he said in a quiet voice. "But if you want me to leave, I will. If you need me, I'm here for you. Always." He faded into the shadows, taking his cat with him, leaving me alone once more.

'There if I need you. Yeah right. I've learned long ago not to trust those words, no matter who says them. But that is fine. I will get my revenge. All I need to do now is pass this stupid test.' I smiled, despite the grim mood Ryo's presence tends to put me in, and continued on my way to the hideout. '"Watching out for me"? It's more like stalking.' After about an hour of tracking the trail, the lights from the building became visible. 'Aww...they're waiting up for me. Don't I feel oh-so-special?' I thought sarcastically. And then I was at the door, opening it and entering the fortress, not even bothering to knock.

"What? No welcoming party for the new member? And I was just starting to feel important, too," I said in a mock sad voice upon my entrance. Genrou was the only one there to greet me. He smirked at my words. 'That smirk should be outlawed.'

"Ha ha ha. Important? You? Yeah...right," he replied, moving from where he was (leaning against the wall) so that he was standing in front of me. I fake frowned at him.

"I would think the first girl bandit member would get a little more...appreciation, especially from the leader." I crossed my arms and took on a more thoughtful look. "And to think I was considering letting you give me a special present! Oh well, so much for that. I guess I'll just be going now. I wonder where Kouji is? Maybe he'll be more welcoming." I made to walk by him but he grabbed my arm. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Is there something else?"

"I...have to give ya yer bandit name still, Nep," he said gruffly. Something about the way he said it made me wonder if that was what he was really going to say.

"Do you have to do that now?" I asked him, acting annoyed. "And a simple 'Wait a second' would have done fine. You didn't have to grab my arm." His face turned slightly red and he let go of my arm hastily.

"Err...sorry. I guess it can wait. I don't have one picked out for ya yet, anyway. Come on then, they're all waitin' for ya."

He led the way into the main hall where, indeed, it did seem that everyone was waiting. When we entered, they all cheered. Kouji was right at the door to greet me.

"Heya, Nep! Ya made it, and in good time, too. Come on, let's have a drink!" he exclaimed, smiling as he took my arm and led me off. Normally it would have bothered me that he just grabbed my arm and led me like I was some sort of dog he could lead around, but for some reason I didn't mind. 'It's the stupid humanity showing again. With my luck, the human side probably finds him attractive. Curse it eternally. I thought I silenced it.'

The whole way there, people I didn't know were congratulating me and asking if I'd stay and have a drink with them. It seemed that now that I was an official member the invisible barrier that was there last night that kept them all from talking to me evaporated and now nothing was standing between them and me. They asked me to do some other things, too, but one look from Kouji was enough to stop that, at least for a bit. He got me a drink and we managed to find a spot to sit and talk.

"Sorry ya had to hear some of dat. They got no manners sometimes. Ya'd swear it was the first time they'd ever seen a girl," he told me, looking rather ashamed of his fellow bandits.

"It's fine, Kouji. Really, I'm used to it. Trust me." 'After several hundred years, you get used to just about everything.' I took a sip of my drink and had to cough to keep from laughing. 'Sake? Trying to get me drunk, is he? Well, he'll need more than just this, that's for sure. I've built up quite a tolerance over the years.'

"I suppose ya would be, lookin' like ya do." He grinned in a slightly roguish way. 'He's slightly attractive and being...close to the boss' right hand man could be useful... And he's so much easier to get along with than Genrou himself.' "So tell me about da test. Did ya see anything out there?"

"Well...apart from a panther, no. The panther didn't stay long or bother me, though," I answered, perfectly aware that the fact that I saw a panther was enough to worry him. 'After all, poor, pretty defenseless Nephiro could have died,' I thought with a mental laugh.

"A panther?!" he exclaimed. I nodded.

"But I'm fine. It was a beautiful animal: like liquid night," I assured him in my most calming voice. I kept my face casual, too, as though panthers were not strange to see.

"Yer pretty lucky to see one of those and get away unharmed. They can be pretty mean if ya find 'em when they're huntin'." I just shrugged.

"You just have to know how their minds work. It's the same with any creature, beast or man," I replied honestly. 'Or god.'

The rest of the night passed quickly. I talked with Kouji for a while before I decided to go out on my own and look for Genrou. I stayed with him until he got so drunk he passed out. Things went downhill after that. People started passing out all over and those that weren't unconscious decided they could hit on me now that Kouji was not around. The combination of alcohol, festivities, and tiredness led to a very unpleasant mix for me. I left soon after the tenth person came onto me in a row and went back to my room to sleep. Morning came too fast but one of the good things about being what I am is that you never wake up tired or hung over, no matter what. I warped back to the hot spring and bathed. I was beginning to get used to this body and found that I was growing quite fond of it. When I returned, I got myself some "new" clothes (another sleeveless dress, only this time red) and put on the cloak Genrou gave me. I was growing tired of all the dresses but figured I would be wearing more appropriate clothing soon enough. I could perform a bit of fan service before then.

"Time to face the day. Let the next stage commence," I said to myself as I opened the door.

That morning it was decided that my name was not to be changed. Nep suited me, apparently.

Author's Note: So that's the chapter. I have the next one pre-written, I just have to type it up. I'm going to try to have it up soon (which roughly means within a week or two; I have school again and my other story needs to be updated first) but I'll give it my best shot. I know it was short but I had to finish up the test and I'm not going into her early days in the bandit's headquarters. The next chapter is going to take place a few months after this one and it centers on Nephiro's past. Well, part of it. So you should enjoy it. I think. I like it. It explains her undying hatred for the gods, Suzaku especially. But I've given enough away about it so I think I'll just exit for now, leaving your quote, of course.

"I should have known better than to trust gods."

Smack


	10. Recollections

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

Thanks to:

neppy: You have every right to be confused. I told you, I had to reread the whole story just to figure out how to write it again. Thanks for reading it for me anyway.

Otaku Pitcher: You can be a couple of months late on the review since I was a year late in the update. ::big smile:: I actually like Nephiro a lot: she's a great character to write and she's had such a craptastic life that a pity her. (But only I know what I'm talking about there, although after this chapter you get a hint at what I'm talking about.) But, you should give Nephiro a shot. I'm beginning to favor her and this story over Yume and Wishful. Of course, I really shouldn't be saying that. It's bad to play favorites.

Author's note: Well, I'm updating again. (And it hasn't even been a year yet!) This chapter is rather short, but I like it. Nephiro's hatred of the gods is finally explained, along with a bit more information about her. I don't really have much else to say about it so, I guess I'll just end this note now.

Chapter 10: Recollections

I sat under a tree, the leaf-filled branches blocking the already blistering sun, enjoying a moment to myself. The last few months had been...busy. Genrou decided that I was too "fragile" to do anything but cook and clean at first. He soon learned differently. I am now equal to Kouji in his eyes, if not a little more...special. I managed to earn myself a place everybody's life here...some more than others. Which brings me to why I'm here, sitting under a tree in a hidden meadow that I found in the middle of the forest, thinking. Genrou and Kouji are getting too clingy and I've been in this body too long. Humanity is creeping up on me too fast. But I do not care about all this right now. My mind is on another topic: my plan. It's almost time. So close I am to my absolute goal. I can hardly suppress a laugh.

But something else is helping me from breaking out into insane giggles. You see, when you are as close to vengeance as I, you begin to think, to think about what brought you here, what made you so vengeance crazed in the first place. What **single** **event** could have possibly been so wrong that the need for vengeance was intense enough to drive all other earthly desires from your mind until it and only it filled your soul, or what now lies where it used to be. Mine was simple to identify: I had been cheated my entire existence. It was hard to pinpoint the last straw, the final joke that the Fates played on me, but I knew it. Oh, did I know it. I may have been cheated by them my entire "life" but there are some things you do not forget.

It was a very long time ago when the event that landed me imprisoned took place. I had been on the run for a long time, fleeing from the truth, from my reality, going from world to world without any real plan, never staying long, until I came upon this realm. The peaceful atmosphere intrigued me and I found myself taking a tour of the place. While traveling across the desert region of this land, I encountered a young man who called himself Lucien. He told me that he was traveling the world in search of adventure. He possessed a love of life that was so alien to my own world-loathing nature that I decided to accompany him for a while to learn more about him. We grew...close in our time together. But, although he proved to be a rather effective distraction, reason soon returned and with it came the realization that I would have to leave this realm soon. I explained this to him, as best I could without giving anything away, and he asked if I would grant him a favor first. He wanted to show me something, he said, it would take but a moment. If I would just grant him this favor, he would say no more to try and get me to stay, unless I wanted to. I agreed: at that point I would have agreed to just about anything if only to extend our time together for a few moments longer. It was then that I learned I wasn't the only one with a secret.

Instead of walking, he took me to the place by his own form of warping. The place he wanted to show me was the God's Realm, a location even I had never been privileged to visit. He revealed what by then I had already begun to suspect: that he was a god in disguise, Byakko to be exact. He assumed that I would be awed by the revealing of his true identity or at least a little surprised and was shocked when I didn't break down. I chose then to divulge my own little secret with a short demonstration. He showed far more disbelief than I, ('I guess that means I was the better actor,' I found myself thinking), and asked if I was a goddess. I quickly corrected him.

Despite the, well, the impossibility of it, he accepted me as I was and I came to stay with him. He brought out the human side of my personality and that was when I did some of my best works for the world. I can be very nice when I want to be. I met his three friends and fellow gods, and even became friends with the one called Suzaku, the one whom I now wish to destroy. It's strange how much things can change. The irony of my existence never ceases to amaze me.

Everything went fine for a while: they didn't bother me and I didn't bother them. Genbu and Seiryuu distrusted me because of my "demonic" nature, but over all we got along well enough. Byakko and I were completely in love, or so I thought. Indeed, he, Suzaku and I were quite the little group. I think it was the only time in the whole of my existence that I was truly happy. But that soon changed. All good things must come to an end, it is said. I learned this soon enough.

Suzaku, who was Byakko's closest friend apart from me, caught me on one of the rare times during the day in which I am alone. I was looking through the mirror at the world below, the very one which now adorns my cell, and so did not notice him approach. He snaked his arms around my waist in the very way that Byakko usually did and so I thought it was Byakko. I looked up, smiling, until I saw his face where I had expected to see my love's. My eyes narrowed and I faded out of his grasp and reformed just out of his reach. "What do you think you are doing?" I demanded, a testy note in my voice and an angry blood red tint in my eyes.

"Taking what should be mine," he replied taking a step towards me. "Byakko doesn't deserve you. I should have you. Me and only me."

"Don't you dare presume you can claim me! I am not property. I have a mind of my own and it tells me that you will never be able to measure up to Byakko, if you catch all the meanings of that," I snapped, smirking and allowing my eyes to drift downward to make sure he caught it. His eyes bulged in anger and he took another step towards me.

"Give me a moment and I will show you how wrong you are in that analysis," he said, still coming towards me.

"Stop." My voice rang out so full of loathing that he involuntarily froze mid-step. "I do not know what makes you think you have the ability to take me from your best friend but you are sorely mistaken if you think you can. I am shocked by your behavior and would appreciate it if you desisted from ever speaking to me again."

"You will forever regret those words, my dear. This is my realm, I can destroy you."

I laughed at him then; it was a harsh laugh, filled with little true mirth. "You could not destroy me if you had a thousand years to try. I am not from this world; your rule here holds no power over me. Nothing has dominion of me, not even the Fates. But try if you'd like. It will amusing to see your efforts," I told him, being utterly truthful. "Now get out of my sight. You make me sick."

He smirked at me then, a smirk I will never forget. "Have it your way then. Your over confidence will one day be your downfall." He left and I thought it was over. How I was wrong.

He must have spoken to Seiryuu and Genbu during the night because the next morning, as soon as Byakko went out, all three of them confronted me. Suzaku accused me of using Byakko so that when his priestess came I could take over the world. I'm still not entirely sure how I would go about doing that but the apparent idiocy of his accusation seemed to have escaped his co-conspirators (who distrusted me due to my demonic nature). He then proceeded to accuse me of threatening to destroy him. I denied the first accusation but refrained from commenting on the second, but they naturally believed him and with Byakko gone, I found myself without allies.

They restrained me, as I was "unpredictable," grabbing a hold of both my corporeal and spiritual forms so that I would have no means of escape. Suzaku leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I told you that you'd regret it." He let his face linger close to mine for a moment, breathing on my neck and I spit at him. He pulled away and slapped me across the face. I lunged for him and would have succeeded in doing some serious damage but was immediately wrenched back by the combined efforts of the other two gods.

"Careful now. You're only succeeding in proving your guilt," he chided at me, an amused glint in his eyes.

"How very brave you are, Suzaku, confronting me when I'm alone. I can tell I was wrong in my analysis of you yesterday. Your balls aren't just small, they're non-existent," I spat.

His eyes bulged in outrage and he prepared to correct me but that was when Byakko decided to return. He took one look at the rage on both mine and Suzaku's faces and the obvious strain present on the other two's and demanded to know what was going on. Since it took all of Seiryuu and Genbu's powers combined to hold me, Suzaku got to tell Byakko of my alleged crimes.

"You can't help her, Byakko. She's proven her guilt in her actions today. You're outnumbered on this matter. Concede defeat. This is for your own good," Suzaku told him after relating the charges to him. "Her sentence is already decided. It's nothing more than she deserves."

"I'm sorry, my heart," Byakko said to me. "I'll do what I can."

His words might have been sincere, but I was lost to my rage by then. "I know," I replied, my voice dripping with venom. "I should have known better than to trust gods."

I was then stripped of my physical form and sentenced to my world of darkness. I vowed never to trust anyone but myself again and blocked out the humanistic side of my being. That was the start of my quest to find someone who is what they seem, someone "pure."

Now, as I near my goal, I couldn't help but think of Byakko. When I destroy this world, as I plan to do soon, I destroy him with it. I'm...not sure if I can. No, that's wrong. I know I can. I'm not sure that I want to. 'He didn't spare me, why should I spare him?' Perhaps part of me still resides with him. If that is so, then it is no wonder that I am experiencing hesitation about destroying him. Maybe, just after I start the chaos (once it is past the point of reversal, of course), I will return to the God's Realm and ask him if he wants to escape with me, to start a new life. I do not know if I will, but I will consider it.

I was too lost in thought to hear the footsteps before it was too late.

Author's Note: Ok, so that was a rather evil place to end it but I had to. The next chapter is great and if all goes well, I should be putting it up rather shortly so, stay tuned. ::hopeful smile:: And, if it's not too much of an inconvenience, I'd appreciate some feedback. Maybe? Please? Well, here's a quote:

"Hurts YOU?!? Yeah, well, sorry but I'm fresh out of pity. It never was my strong point, but you should know that."

There ya go. What could have her so riled up? Hmm...who knows?

Smack


End file.
